wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dogs Pack
The Bad Dogs was formed by six wolves released in Yellowstone Park in May 1995. Bad Dog assumed the orle of alpha male so the group was named after him. Grumpy Dog became the alpha female till her death. Her daughter Heya assumed the role of alpha female after her with her brother Cassidy. The Bad Dogs hold a territory know as the Hayden Valley, where role playing takes place. Alpha Pair When the group first formed Bad Dog assumed the role of alpha male along with Grumpy Dog as alpha female. They held on to their status till Grumpy Dog died in late 1996. Her eldest daughter Heya became the new alpha female of the group along with her brother Cassidy as alpha male. In early 1998, Heya went missing during an avelanche. Her cousin Lyra stepped up to take her place as alpha female. Current Members The Bad Dogs have 16 members as of April 1998. Lyra (YBF010) (Played by Meerkats123) Alpha Female Cassidy (YBM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) Alpha Male ''' Ryan (YBM008) (Played by Sir Rock) Dave (YBM011) (Played by Meerkats123) Talon (YBM014) (Played by Silverrr1) Runner (YBM017) (Played by XBoys) Misty (YBF020) (Played by Silverrr1) Hunter (YBM021) (Played by Timberwolftrouble1) YBM022 (This wolf is available) Roxie (YBF024) (Played by Aniju Aura) YBF025 (This wolf is available) YBM027 (This wolf is available) YBM030 (This wolf is available) Niko (YBM037) (Played by Silverrr1) YBF038 (This wolf is available) YBF039 (This wolf is available) All Known Members List of all wolves born or joined the Bad Dogs. Grumpy Dog (YBF001) Bad Dog (YBM006) Forest (YBM002) Gumpy (YBM003) Pan (YBF004) Crazy Dog (YBF005) Heya (YBF007) Ryan (YBM008) Cassidy (YBM009) Lyra (YBF010) Dave (YBM011) Julie (YBF012) Rory (YBM013) Talon (YBM014) Turpin (YBM015) Saya (YBF016) Runner (YBM017) Leena (YBF018) Jason (YBM019) Misty (YBF020) Hunter (YBM021) YBM022 Annie (YBF023) Roxie (YBF024) YBF025 YBP026 YBM027 Munchkin (YBF028) YBM029 YBM030 Jake (YBM031) Alyss (YBF032) YBF033 Konlok (YBM034) YBF035 YBF036 Niko (YBM037) YBF038 YBM039 Rivals The Bad Dog's rivals are the Hell Hounds. Their other rivals are the Rascals and the Druids. Then the Celtics formed next to the Bad Dogs. History '''May 1995: Grumpy Dog, Forest, Gumpy, Pan, Crazy Dog and Bad Dog were released into the Park. Grumpy Dog and Bad Dog were the alpha pair. June 1995: Grumpy Dog was pregnant. One encounter with Rascals, YRP014 was killed by Grumpy Dog. Prowler appeared once. July 1995: '''Grumpy Dog gave birth to Heya, Ryan and Cassidy. Pan and Crazy Dog were pregnant. Two encounters with Druids. '''August 1995: '''Pan gave birth to Lyra, Dave, Julie and Rory. While Crazy Dog gave birth to Talon, Turpin and Saya. Two encounter Rascals and one with Druids. '''September 1995: '''Three encounters with Druids. '''October 1995: '''Prowler appeared twice. '''November 1995: '''Three encounter with the Rascals. '''December 1995: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds. '''Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Druids, Hell Hounds and Rascals each. '''February 1996: Butch and James appeared. One encounter with Druids. March 1996: '''Pan and Crazy Dog were pregnant. '''April 1996: Pan gave birth to Runner, Leena and Jason. Crazy Dog gave birth to Misty, YBM021, YBM022, Annie and Roxie. Grumpy Dog was pregnant. One encounter with Druids. May 1996: '''Grumpy Dog gave birth to YBF025, YBP026, YBM027 and Munchkin. '''June 1996: '''Two encounter with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Forest went roving. YBP026 was killed. '''August 1996: '''Forest and Gumpy went roving. '''September 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. '''October 1996: '''Forest and Grumpy went roving and left the group to form the Trojans. '''November 1996: '''Two encounters with Hell Hounds and one with Druids. Pan and Crazy Dog were driven out by Grumpy Dog and formed the Celtics. '''December 1996: '''One encounter with Hell Hounds. '''Janaury 1997: Bad Dog was killed, Cassidy became the alpha male. February 1997: Two encounters with Druids. March 1997: '''Grumpy Dog died. Heya became the new alpha female. '''April 1997: One encounter with Hell Hounds. May 1997: Heya was seen mating with Sabota. June 1997: '''Heya gave birth to YBM030, Jake, Alyss and YGF033. Dante appeared. '''July 1997: '''Prowler appeared. '''August 1997: Leena mating with Vervain, Munchkin mated with Thor and Julie mated with Corman. '''September 1997: '''YBF033 was killed. Leena gave birth to Konlok. Munchkin gave birth to YBF035 and YBF036. '''October 1997: '''Julie gave birth to Niko, YBF038 and YBM039. '''November 1997: '''Rory and Jason were Last Seen. One encounter with Hell Hounds and Rascals. '''December 1997: '''Annie was Last Seen. Two encounters with the Cetlics. '''Janaury 1998: '''One encounter with the Hell Hounds and Rascals. '''February 1998: '''Alyss was Last Seen. Two encounters with Rascals. '''March 1998: '''Two encounters with Quapaw. '''April 1998: '''Heya and Tupin were Last Seen. Group split: Saya, Leena, Munchkin, Jake, Konlok, VBF035 and VBF036 split from the group. Lyra became the new alpha female. Category:Wolf Packs